Harry Potter and the I don't know what
by ennil
Summary: Full title: Harry Potter and the I don't know what since I'm making this up as I go along. ANother one of those really confusing stories which people don't understand anything. Includes two voices and a very annoyed Harry, as well as a BIG surprise ending


Chap.1: At The Dursleys'  
  
Voice#1: Harry had just woken up.  
  
Voice#2: Wait wasn't I... (Looks at script) Oh, go on. (A/N: I know this is a story, but  
  
well...)  
  
Voice#1: What are you accusing me of, saying the wrong thing!  
  
Voice#2: Well we're not saying something 'cause there's only one person in front of the.  
  
Voice#1: What! Now you're saying that I'm wrong about what I say!  
  
Voice#2: .computer  
  
Voice#1: Now I'm a computer! What kind of an insult is that?!  
  
Harry: Hello, remember me, the protagonist!  
  
Voice#1: Hey! Watch your words! And leave us alone, go back to sleep.  
  
Harry: No, I will not! I will conquer the world, kill you guys and be ruled by no one!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! I'M EV?L!!!!!  
  
Voice#1&2:....................  
  
Hairy: I'm sorry, I. Wait why is my name Hairy.  
  
Voice#2: 'Cause we rule you (A/N: actually I rule them but let them take the fall)  
  
Harry: ...(mumbling)  
  
Voice#1: Whatcha say?  
  
Harry: Nothing, sir!  
  
Voice#1: Ma'm, Voice#2 is sir.  
  
Harry: Okay. Sorry. Voice#2: So, Harry had just woken up and a big fat pink bunny hopped into the room (A/N: By the door my voices didn't explain that very well!)  
  
Voice#1: And it wasn't a rather big fat pink bunny, but Voldemort in bunny pajamas!  
  
Harry: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
  
Voice#2: Relax, Harry, Voldie in bunny pajamas can't be that dangerous!  
  
Harry: Yeah! But you're not seeing this! My eyes! It burns! My pretty eyes!  
  
Author: Harry, calm down, breathe. It wasn't Voldie! It was Dudley in bunny pjs. . (Looking at the voices). Maybe I should get you fired.  
  
Voice#1&2:..gulp!  
  
Harry: Yes!  
  
Author: (grinning) but Harry seems to want you to stay! I'll do everything for him! Except a Harry/Draco fic! Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww...!!!!!  
  
Harry: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!My ears they're burning!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Voice#1&2: Hehehehehehehehehhhehehh!!!!  
  
Harry: ..gulp!  
  
Voice#1: So, the bunny.  
  
Voice#2: Which we learned wasn't an actual bunny, but Dudley.  
  
Voice#1: So, Dudley.  
  
Voice#2: Who isn't an bunny.  
  
Voice#1&Harry: We get it!  
  
Voice#1: So, Dudley started looking ?nside Harry's bag  
  
Harry: Dudle what are you doing? And what are you wearing?! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Bunny pjs.!  
  
Dudley: (blushing) Well. well. You got a broomstick! (Fake laughter)  
  
Crickets: Chirp chirp chirp, Bunny pjs! Chirp chirp chirp! Dudley: Mom! Harry's making fun of me by putting sound effects ?n his room to make a funny scene!  
  
Voice#2: Harry runs towards Dudley and kisses him! And Dudley runs away!  
  
Harry: Bluh! I can't believe I did that!  
  
Voice#2: Well, I'm not finished yet! Heheheheheh! There's your fear about Draco!  
  
Harry: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Voice#1: (Whom had fallen from, what would you call it? and was laughing to death). Well, back to the story. Harry sat on his bed and was suddenly attacked y a group of, I think owls, but they look like.Well they were owls.  
  
Harry:AH!AH!AH!AH!AH!Get away from me you stinking birds.(A/N: Not to make you owl fans go, I love owls, they are my favorite animals, I worship them, just ask my friends ()  
  
Voice#2: Sorry about that! Well the owls stopped attacking Harry and started.  
  
Voice#1: .Doing the Valtz all over his room. (A/N: I got this idea from another fanfiction). Harry looked very cunfused.  
  
Harry: Huh?!  
  
Voice#1: At least until the owls sang Happy Birthday!  
  
Owls: Happpy Birthday to you!!HooHooHoooHooHooHooHooHOoo!!!!!!!  
  
Voice#2: When the owls stopped singing.  
  
Voice#1: Happpy Birthday to you!!HooHooHoooHooHooHooHooHOoo!!!!!!  
  
Voice#2: Yes, well.  
  
Voice#1: HooHooHoooHooHooHooHooHOoo!!!!!!  
  
Voice#2: Will you just stop singing!!!  
  
Harry: Can I open my letters! Now!  
  
Voice#1: Sure, sorry!  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? I'm okay. My parents and I went to Moscow! It was beautiful there! Big city! Well anyway, I know that you probably getting really annoyed there, with the new voices the author installed into this fanfic! Harry: Tell me about it!  
  
So, we're gonna pick you up at 5 (With a car!) tomorrow. Your Aunt and Uncle wouldn't mind if you tell them my parents are muggles. Don't need to ask them if you can go the voices can take care of it for you!  
  
Voice#1&2: Nope, we won't!  
  
And if they don't, ask your Aunt!  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S: Happy Birthday! Your gift is here, but I don't think Ron's ever gonna give it to you.  
  
Voice#2: Oooooohhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Harry has a girlfriend! Hahahahahhahahahahahhaah!  
  
Harry: I do not!  
  
Voice#1: Well, Hermione is a girl, right?  
  
Harry: Yeah, I hope so!  
  
Voice#2: See, you hope so, because you like her!  
  
Harry: Stop it!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Voice#1: And she's your friend, right?  
  
Harry: Yeah.  
  
Voice#1: So. She's your girlfriend!  
  
Voice#2: Harry has a girlfriend!  
  
Harry: Author, help me!  
  
Author: Wha.What? Sorry I wasn't listening.  
  
Harry: But you'r the author!  
  
Author: So?  
  
Harry: Leave it! 


End file.
